Chatting on Polis Massa
by DarthLumpy
Summary: Luke and Leia, as part of a mission to research the remains of a Rebel base formally on Polis Massa, have a in depth discussion about life.


**Most of these characters and planets, etc. Belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. Just playing around with the toys and having fun. This will be part of a series of stories that follow the original trilogy in order, filling in bits and pieces of the time line, some will follow canon better than others, but mostly take it as AU. The further the stories go, the more AU they will go. They can be read as stand alone stories, or read together. This is Part 2, previous story was Mission to Carida.**

Chatting on Polis Massa.

Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, in a small shuttle, landed on the asteroid planetoid known as Polis Massa as part of a mission to salvage any information they could find from the Rebel Alliance base that existed there sometime previously. Luke was eager to go, as he had learned that the Jedi had once been a friend of the Kallidahins who lived there, and wondered if he could find any Jedi information. Princess Leia asked to come along because of her knowledge of some of the Rebellion of that time, and for another reason, a story her father, Bail Organa had told her about the place. Her home, Alderaan had been blown apart, and this place too had once been a planet as well, that was now an asteroid field with a large enough planet-like asteroid that was hospitable enough for life to continue. That itself fascinated her enough, and something else her father had told her as well.

The Rebel base had made use of the Kallidahins medical research facility and the fact that it was surrounded by an asteroid field gave them some security from the Empire. That did not last, as Rebels located here were forced to leave, and the Empire soon after abandoned it. The Rebel Alliance felt it was safe enough for a return of sorts, and Luke Skywalker jumped at the chance, and Princess Leia was eager to join him. There were still Kallidahins here, and they still mined and used what was left of the medical facility, though it was not the same as it was during the time of the Old Republic. Still, Luke and Leia felt cautious, even though the Empire abandoned it, one could never be sure if sympathizers of the Empire, or a small garrison could have been left behind. It wasn't the most ideal place for that, as even the Kallidahins who lived here has evolved from those of their home planet to adapt to the dark, dismal, rockiness of the place. Still, they had a few indoor gardens and parks, like some of the buildings that Leia remembered on Coruscant.

They landed in a small ship with only R2D2 along, and sat in the cockpit a bit, to make sure they would not have a welcoming committee. It looked pretty empty and deserted. They slowly made their way out of the ship. With blasters and Luke's light saber hidden, they began to wander a bit, searching for the remnants of the old base, and to see what, if anything could be of use to the Alliance. They could always send word for a larger ship to come, but high command thought best that a information team be sent first in order to scope the place out. The atmosphere could make them dizzy so they took breathing gear. After an hour of scoping the place out, and not seeing anyone interested in what they were doing, they went back to the ship for a bit, to take a break and to have a chat.

"I wonder if we can find some Kallidahins while we are here. Maybe they remember the Jedi? Maybe there are even things that the Jedi left. I have to find out while we are here, Leia, I can't waste this opportunity. I have to find out everything I can on my own, I wonder if there are even any left that I can talk to. Ben made it seem that he was the last one, but he didn't mention it too much, and I didn't get long to talk to him. Still, I feel something about this place, almost like I have been here before. It's a really strange feeling." Luke exclaimed.

"Well, you know what is funny about that, I have been here before, but I don't remember it. My father said that he brought me from this place as a baby to Alderaan. Did I tell you I was adopted? He told everyone that he brought some war victims here for medical care, and that I was born from a pregnant woman who had me here. I was born on this rock. It's was weird for me to come here, but I felt it would kind of be the closest to being able to go home. Even though my home is gone, this is where my father first held me. He told me in secret, and don't tell anyone this, but that he actually knew the woman who was my real mother, that she wasn't just some war victims, but a friend. He said I must never tell, but I know somehow I can tell you that. That and the fact this place used to be a planet like Alderaan many years ago, and this rock is inhabited and used. There is something comforting about that. Something that maybe gives me hope that we can give off-world Alderaanans a new home some day." Leia said kind of sadly.

"You almost never talk about your father or Alderaan. That's so cool you were born here. I don't know where I was born. I feel like before I got your message, I never left Tatooine, but I must have come from somewhere. Aunt Beru said I was brought to them because my parents had died, and they didn't live on Tatooine. They told me one thing about my father and Ben Kenobi told me something else. Maybe they didn't know. Aunt Beru said they only met my father and mother once, but that they knew my grandmother very well and thought a lot of her. I heard a lot of stories about her. I guess we are both orphans, twice. Once when we were born, and again when my uncle and aunt were killed by the Empire and you lost your family on Alderaan. Do you know when you were born? Maybe there is a record here?"

"Honestly, Luke, I never cared who my real parents were. The only parents I knew loved me so much, that they were the only family I needed, now they are gone. I guess in a way, you became my family after that. It's weird, but we all kind of bonded in the Death Star escape. Some of the Generals are like uncles to me, too, but it's not really the same. One or two knew me as a child. I was born around the day that the Emperor declared the new Empire. It was a weird day to have a birthday, but it was a holiday, so it made it easy for everyone involved. We could combine it for the staff, or make Empire day about my birthday. My father was never a fan of the Empire, though he played face and worked in the Senate and with the Empire for years, secretly aiding the rebellion in the meantime. I think eventually, they got on to him." Leia said.

"That's really weird. That's around the same time I was born too, though Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru always celebrated my birthday on the day that I first arrived to their homestead. Wouldn't it be weird if we had the same exact birthday? They never told me who brought me to them. It must have been a friend of my parents. I wonder if Ben knew, or even if it was Ben. Uncle Owen never encouraged me to ever go near him, which was weird, Uncle Owen said he was a 'crazy old man'. I did meet him a few times, but never got to know him really until those days before we went to find you on the Death Star. Your father must have known Ben come to think of it. Did he ever mention him?" Luke kind of got quiet a bit, he got emotional too when talking about his folks.

"Father talked about the Jedi sometimes, but see, it was forbidden and not safe, you know that the Emperor had them wiped out. I am not sure that is public knowledge, but it has been propaganda for years that they were not to be trusted. Alderaan had a great respect though for the Jedi and I did hear a bit about them and we never believed that on Alderaan. Obi-Wan got mentioned sometimes, a few others, but I don't remember their names. He had a great many friends who were Jedi during the last years of the Old Republic, while the Clone Wars were going on. They were heroes in the Clone Wars and greatly respected. I do know that it would be dangerous for the Emperor to know that someone was training to be one, so you might want to be careful about that, Luke. Don't make me worry about you. I do hope you get to learn what you can though and become one, if that is what you want. It could be a great asset to our cause." Leia said.

"When I found out that my father was a Jedi, it was all I wanted. I never really heard much about them. Tatooine was kind of far from that kind of thing. It is mostly run by the Hutts and some other groups, the Empire had a small presence, but it wasn't a big deal. Mostly we feared Tusken Raiders. The Hutts would try to blackmail us moisture farmers a lot, that is what we dealt with. I guess Tatooine was such a harsh place they really didn't care what went on there. It was kind of dull, probably the exact opposite of the kind of upbringing you had. I never went off planet, but I flew my skyhopper any chance I could, though Uncle Owen didn't like it. I did have a lot of fun, even if it was a boring place."

"Luke, you know I always have a hard time talking about home, but it's been good talking to you. You are my best friend. Really. When I met you, I felt we always knew each other. You are the easiest person for me to talk to. Though I was loved unconditionally by my parents, I always felt I was being raised for something and it was my duty, and I will always have that part instilled in me. Raised to be a princess, which I have to tell you isn't always a great thing. I had some freedom, but mostly I had to do this or that as it was expected of me, and to always serve others above myself and to be an example. It makes me very uncomfortable now when people call me "Princess" all the time. I really don't feel like one. I understand how it's important, but I love that you just call me Leia, and just treat me like a friend, and not some fragile thing. Neither do Han and Chewie. Even though Han uses all those fancy titles he does it in such a way that it's not respect, but kind of mocking. I find it irritating, but it's comforting too, it's a very weird thing."

"He does seem to like to rile you up" Luke laughed. "Leia, I have to say something. I feel I have always known you, too. I had a crush on you when I first met you, but after a while, it was different. I still have feelings for you, but I can't put my finger on it, it just well, doesn't seem right for some reason."

"Yeah, Luke, I hate to say this, because I don't know how you will take it, but you are kind of like a brother to me. I am very comfortable with you, more than I am with anyone, but that's it. I hope it doesn't let you down at all. I do know you have feelings like that or did. I remember how you would get all shy around me sometimes, but it didn't take you long after that to well...I have heard some stories about you." Leia said with a laugh.

"Oh no, what kind of stories! What have you heard?" Luke said with embarrassment.

"Well, Luke, women talk, and well, I don't have that many women friends, but a few have bragged about 'spending some time' with you. Know what I mean?" Leia blushed.

"Well, Leia, I have to tell you, on Tatooine, I was this shy kid called Wormie who never got any attention from girls, then well, you blow up a Death Star, and they all want you." Luke said.

Leia laughed. "Wormie? Well, it seems that a lot of women claim to have seen the inside of your quarters, Luke, you have a reputation! One even asked me if I was ok with her 'spending time with you' since we seemed so close." and she laughed and grinned. "See I get the opposite, people are afraid to approach me in that way. Being part of high command, being "Princess Leia" and you know I hear that 'ice princess' stuff. I don't mind, I really don't have time for romantic entanglements, but it does get lonely. I actually don't even have that much experience with romantic situations. It would have been a scandal when I was in the Senate, and when I was home, it was more of well, I was 'Princess Leia' though I did have a little sweet thing with a young fellow who was a friend of the family." She thought a minute and then guessed he was gone as well, probably having been on planet. " I have so few friends, now. Your squadron buddies are friendly, but not that friendly, it's nice when we can all hang out together, but I know they 'tone it down' because I am there out of respect or because I am a woman, or a high ranking woman, but really, you know that I can give it to the best of them and then some just as much as any of those guys. In fact, I think it shocks you a bit."

"Yeah, I understand that. I guess I never knew anyone that wasn't a farmer or the like, that I never knew to treat anyone different than anyone else. I didn't come from that world, and you are so different than I thought you would be. When I first saw that holo on Artoo, I really thought you would be some dignified high and mighty sort, but you weren't at all." Luke replied.

"I love you, Luke" and she planted a peck on his cheek and he blushed.

"I love you too, Leia" and he hugged her.

"We should get back out there, and let's see if we can find some Kallidahins. I hope they speak basic, we didn't bring Threepio." Said Leia.

"Yeah, maybe we will find something interesting." Luke replied, and they went back out to see what else they could find.


End file.
